


Steel Rose

by RoseMeister



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, I suddenly got a really cute idea, and I already love Piper so, its femslash time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor has a gift for Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Rose

"I have something for you." Emily says, she whispers almost, and Piper follows her, away from the crowd, and into the quiet and the shadow.

She hands her a flower, crinkled and grey. 

Flowers don't grow often in the wasteland, not now. But Piper has heard tales of them, and could remember a hazy memory of seeing a picture of them, but still, they aren't really a part of her world. 

They're just one more thing from before the war, just another fragment from that other world, but not even adapted like some others are. Flowers are almost forgotten, but here is one, held in Emily's fingers like She has simply plucked it from the ground.

"Did you grow this for me?" Piper jokes, and Emily smiles shyly.

"Well, there were a bunch of them growing, and, you know..." Emily's voice fades, and her joke doesn't hold up as well when she blushes, but it's still charming, and Piper smiles.

Emily extends it out to her, and Piper takes it gently. It's twisted steel and clockwork leaves, all joined together until it's a grey reflection of what it should be. Or, at least what Piper thinks it should be. She isn't really sure what a flower looks like, but in all regards Emily really should be more of an expert in that subject, so if anyone was going to get it right, it'd have to be her.

Piper raises it to her nose, and breathes in deeply, earning a light chuckle from Emily. It smells like oil and iron, but then again, Piper isn't really sure what it should smell like, so that's what flowers are to her, like machinery, and the scent of the dead. Macabre things really, for a gift given to her by a blushing woman, but at least it's reminiscent of the wasteland that it's parts came from.

"Um." Emily starts. "Do you like it?"

"I... Wow Blue." Piper says, rubbing her thumb along the flower's contours. "I don't really know what to say." She stares at the flower for a while longer, noting all the places where the grey is overturned by brief patches of dull red, like dried blood.

She doesn't notice the fast faltering of Emily's smile, and Piper only looks up in time to see her face reddened and anxious. Emily rubs her sleeve nervously, and avoids Piper's gaze.

"I mean I like it." Piper says quickly. "I really do. It's just... No ones ever given me a gift like this, you know?"

Emily smiles again, and although small, the action is enrapturing. 

"Well, I..." Her voice shakes slightly, and she coughs. "I don't think many people would know what it is, anyway, much less be able to try to make one."

Piper smiles, as her finger strokes one of the iron petals. "I guess it takes a woman from the past to make it, huh?"

Emily smiles and nods. "I guess. But we should probably get going."

Piper steps closer to her. "We should. But I think I have a gift for you as well."

Emily looks quite bewildered when Piper moves in even closer to her, at least until Piper lightly cups her cheek and kisses her gently.

Her lips are soft, and she smells like her flower, like the wasteland, of dust and oil and rust. She presses in against Piper, and her hands lightly trace her hips, and Piper smiles against her mouth. 

They break apart, but Piper stays near, and brushes her thumb against Emily's warm cheek.

"Come on." Piper says. "We'd better get going."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not entirely sure if there are are flowers in the wasteland, but I don't really care at this point, this idea was just too cute.
> 
> Edit: I wrote this at two in the morning, and despite having played most of the fallout games I couldn't remember if there were flowers, and I couldn't be bothered to search it up. Thanks though to everyone who reminded me of it though.  
> Edit 2: Fallout is actually one of my fav game series and i've put more hours into new vegas than i'd like to admit so yeah i do realise that the premise of this doesn't make any sense bc flowers do actually exist lmao (ie: broc flower) but whatever i guess


End file.
